When high power inductive devices, such as inductors and transformers, are implemented, it is common to bathe such devices in a liquid coolant such as oil to more effectively remove heat generated by losses in the devices. When such devices have multi-layer windings, the innermost layer or layers tend to exhibit significantly higher temperature than the outer layer or layers. This temperature differential causes premature failure of the devices.